The Inevitable
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Inuyasha forgets who he truly loves and Kagome finds comfort and companionship elsewhere
1. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Consider this your disclaimer for the rest of the story as well.

Inuyasha

I don't know for sure how all of this came to be in existence. It's something I don't think anyone thought would ever happen, not even in a million years. Unfortunately I have an idea as to why it happened, but it's just an idea.

It all started when _she_ came back, that undead past love of mine. I knew I didn't really love her anymore; she was no longer the same woman I remembered, but I didn't know how to approach her in any other way then I had in the past. I don't think I actually used those three words, but, I suppose, my actions said it for me.

It's not like I meant to act that way. I truly didn't want her to believe that I still loved her, because I didn't. As I said before, I just had no other way of approaching her. I felt bad because I knew she believed I still held those feelings for her. Unfortunately, instead of correcting her error in judgment, I just allowed her to believe that.

The actual woman I loved didn't know of my true feelings. Her belief was that I was still in love with Kikyou, just like everyone else believed it too. There were times when I felt awful about falling in love with the reincarnation of my past love, but life goes on for the most part. I was also afraid of how the teen would react if I told her of my feelings, so I let them remain unknown to her or anyone else.

At one point in my journey with my friends and secret love, I had fooled myself into thinking I actually loved the undead priestess. Unfortunately that was when my friendship with Kagome, the woman I actually had fallen for, began falling apart, I remember those days clearly. It's a memory I can't suppress no matter how hard I try.

The first day, I had gone off to have a visit with my former love. When I headed back to camp I had already started to believe that maybe I had been lying to myself about not really loving her anymore. I was pretty sure Kagome could feel how distant I had become, and she seemed upset that I didn't talk to her much. That night I heard her muffled sobs below the tree I was perched in, and could smell her sorrow mingling with her tears. I told myself the only reason I cared was because she looked eerily like Kikyou. I knew I was just lying to myself though.

My delusions lasted me four months, and during those four months I noticed that Kagome kept up the distance between us to the point that she didn't even attempt to strike up a conversation with me anymore. I told myself not to worry or even care. That was easier said then done of course.

There was a day that brought with it so much panic that I couldn't even think straight, and on that day my delusions faded into nothingness as my heart longed for my time-traveling companion. Those two things I sometimes wish never happened. It would make life so much less complicated for me.

I remembered that Kagome kept going off to the Hot Springs every time we would take a break, and she stopped bringing the demon slayer with her. I had never really thought much of it, but I should have because eventually she didn't come back.

I had gone to the Hot Springs to get her because we were about to leave, but she wasn't there. Upon further investigation, I found that her scent led away from the Hot Springs to a clearing a few yards away. As I kept up my tracking, I found that eventually her scent intermingled with that of my older brother's and then both scents just disappeared.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Inu: So you're starting this story from my point of view?

Me: Yuperooni!

Sess: Why are you starting this story when you haven't finished five others?

Me: Glad you asked! I deleted my other ones.

Inu: Why?

Me: Because I was a simple middle schooler when writing them. I've also noticed that some of them go way too far from the plot and a lot of questions are left unanswered.

Sess: Very good point, I personally think that you should do one story at a time. Oh, and redo your profile too.

Me: Thanks for your suggestion! ^-^ Okay, read and review please! If you have any questions about anything at all then email me at ilovethename_!


	2. Kagome

Sakura267: To be completely honest, it wasn't designed to be the most entertaining story. I already have this story completed, there are six chapters. Six chapters mean six weeks until the end (Five weeks now). This is one of the more solemn and serious stories I have written. I will tell you, because it seems that you like Naruto, after this story is finished I'm starting another one called "The Trouble with Haruno." It's a SasuSaku story. To be honest that's a new one for me, but I'm willing to try it. That one should be full of laughs. Thank you for your review, and please don't be upset about telling me your view on the chapter.

Kagome

It's not like I meant to fall out of love with the Hanyou, but, in a way, he didn't really give me a choice. In the beginning everything was great, but then, out of seemingly nowhere, it all went downhill. He became distant. It was as if he had shut me out.

I knew that _she_ was the reason behind his behavior change. I honestly should have seen this coming because, after all, I am just her imitation to him. He hadn't said that to me in a long time, but he had brought that insult back. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, so the words weren't as effective as he probably had hoped.

I started sneaking off, claiming I was bathing, just to get away from Inuyasha. I cried a lot for a few days, but one day someone stopped my tears. On that day, I was confronted by my Hanyou friend's older brother. Though, I'm pretty sure that that confronted would be a bad word choice considering he didn't say anything. It was a strange feeling having Sesshoumaru next to me, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange. I enjoyed his presence very much.

After awhile I decided to tell him about my reasoning for crying because, although he didn't say it, I had a feeling he wanted to know. Sesshoumaru never said a word, but I just knew he was listening. I would poor my heart out to this demon and he would actually listen. It was surreal, and somehow it became a daily habit of ours. I would go off into the woods and Sesshoumaru would always be there waiting.

Over the course of four months the demon lord and I had developed feelings for each other. It was something akin to love, but not quite there yet, at least I didn't think so at the time. The lack of feeling I had towards Inuyasha felt bizarre to begin with, but eventually I was used to it. I stopped caring about the love I once held for my Hanyou friend and instead focused on Sesshoumaru. Not once did I feel bad either because, after all, I wasn't an imitation to the elder of the two dog demons.

On the last day of those four months, Sesshoumaru invited me to travel with him, his ward, and his retainer indefinitely. This allegedly cold demon lord, who was supposed to hate humans, wanted me to travel with him and his own forever. I will tell you that I didn't agree right away. I tried telling myself I shouldn't because Sango, Shippou, and Miroku would miss me terribly. In the end I chose to stay with Sesshoumaru though because, I reasoned, I could still periodically visit with my companions. Inuyasha wouldn't miss me, which I was sure of.

I told the demon lord of my decision and he briefly had joy flash through his eyes. I needed that brief glimpse to make me feel better about my decision. I smiled up at him, and he gathered me into his arms as we left. I had made my decision, and there was no going back now.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Okay, chapter two is typed and posted; you even got it two days early. Can you guys please actually review, only getting one review is rather depressing, even if I did have a lot of fun hearing from and replying to Sakura267. I would have fun hearing from and replying to the rest of you as well.

Kag: I think you portrayed me pretty well.

Me: Thanks Kagome! Hey, do you think that I explained myself well enough to the reviewer?

Kag: You seemed pretty clear to me.

Me: One can only hope…

Inu: So, can you explain to me why you put Kagome with my brother?

Me: Yes, it's because that happens to be my number one favorite couple for your show ever!

Inu: Why?

Me: I actually don't know.

Inu: Okay then…

Me: Read and Review please and thank you to my reviewer, and those of you who added this story to your alert and favorite list. I appreciate it.


	3. Sesshoumaru

Nocturnal1810: Well, I'm glad you love SessKag as well. I only hope you love this story just as much. Thank you for your review, I appreciate it.

Alechaos Ogigio: I'm glad you love it, and here is the next chapter for you to read. Thank you for your review.

-My-Broken-Destiny-: The conversations can amuse me as well, and I can't help but type down what I believe the characters would actually say. Unfortunately there is not always a conversation in my stories, but for this story there is. Thank you for reviewing and giving your support of my story.

JinxedLime: Thank you, I am glad that you like it. I apologize for how brief my chapters are but this is my first fanfiction in a long time so I'm just getting back into the swing of things.

Sesshoumaru

I am not sure why I had even spared a moment to care when I heard my foolish brother's priestess crying and smelt the scent of her salty tears in the air, but it does not change the fact that I did. The first three days I just observed her behaviors from a distance whilst suppressing my aura so as to remain undetected. When the fourth day had come, I decided it was high time that I make myself known to the unsuspecting human woman.

When I stepped out into the woman's line of sight, she ceased crying for an instant to simply ask what I needed. It was an almost humorous thought, me ever actually needing anything from the priestess, sworn enemy to all demon-kind. Even as that amusing thought was running through my head, I lowered myself down next to the young woman. After a considerable length of, what could only be regarded as companionable, silence, she started explaining, through her tears, about how the half-breed had caused her unhappiness.

I usually find human women rather irritating and worthless, but this priestess was not as irritating, and she definitely was not worthless. She had proven that time and again from what I had seen. All that aside, I am willing to admit that I was angered by the mongrels actions towards this woman. Now, I say all that aside simply so you are not confused as to why I feel this surge of anger towards my idiot of a brother. I do not feel this emotion because this priestess has proven herself useless unlike most human women. I simply feel this because, human or otherwise, women should not be treated so disrespectfully.

I had made it a daily task to visit and converse with this priestess, Kagome, and take her mind off my dim-witted brother. Now, if I was any lesser demon I would blatantly lie and say that I had no specific reason for this task, but I am not a lesser demon. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, so I find no reason to lie about this matter. I ended up finding her amusing to be perfectly honest, and I was rather curious about her origins. My reasons were very clear, and on one occasion I finally got her to talk to me about the subject of her home, and she told me of metal wagons that could move without the aide of animals that she called cars. I was impressed by the advancements that humans had created, but it was also just disturbing when she told me how many humans there were.

The priestess and I talked like this for about four cycles of the moon. In the duration of that time, Kagome had somehow transformed from the half-breeds wench, to an acquaintance, to a friend, and finally to the woman I wanted as my mate. I had grown a soft spot in my heart for the young priestess.

The prospect of a human mate was strange in my mind, but there was no denying that Kagome was much more than a mere human to me anymore. On the day after the fourth moon cycle, I asked her to travel with me, my ward Rin, and my retainer Jaken indefinitely. I never wanted her to go back to my useless brother again. She had a much better, brighter, and happier future with me.

She took a few minutes to answer. I could see a struggle going on right behind her eyes, and then resolve replaced that struggle. Kagome looked at me with determination and agreed to stay with me. I let my happiness show briefly, and then we made a quick departure.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

That was chapter three. I made sure Sesshoumaru didn't say her actual name much until near the end, because that was supposed to show that he very slowly started showing affection at all. It's hard to keep it believable when I'm attempting to make this a quick but serious fanfiction. I'm not used to writing something without humor unless suicide is the end. Don't worry; suicide is not the end of this story. Reviews are welcome I was much more pleased with the reviews for chapter two then I was for chapter one. Maybe people just like Kagome's POV better than Inuyasha's?

Sess: Hmm…you actually portrayed me fairly correctly. This calls for congratulations.

Me: *Blushes* Thanks Sesshoumaru.

Inu: Hey! Anyone could portray that bastard correctly! Just be an arrogant prick and try to steal your sibling's lover!

Me: Shut up Inuyasha. Stealing Kagome from you would be way too easy for him. You are lucky that in the actual show they aren't given any romantic time with each other, because you would lose her faster than you could blink!

Sess: It's true. I am not a faithless dog who goes between two women. I would love her and only her.

Inu: I would not lose her! Tell them Kagome!

Kag: *Turns red* Um… *cough* Review please


	4. Reaction

Alechaos Ogigio: It did take him four months to come to such a conclusion of course, but since I have compressed this story into six short chapters I decided to skip over the actual buildup. Thank you for agreeing with me though, people agreeing with me always makes me happy.

Reaction

Kagome's POV

Traveling with the Demon Lord was a rather uneventful pass time. Not un-enjoyable by any means, just not much really happened. His ward tortured his poor retainer with her childish antics. Jaken would have to suffer while being her mannequin for flower crowns. Rin also enjoyed chasing after the imp a lot. While I could find some amusement in watching them, it did get boring after awhile. There were times when I would join in on Rin's fun, times that the eight year old actually enjoyed, but that didn't happen too often.

My new traveling companion was always creepily silent during the day, but at night, after I had put Rin to bed and Jaken passed out from his tiresome day with the little girl, we would have our daily-turned-nightly conversations. I would tell him of my mother and how caring she was, my little brother Souta and how annoying but sweet he could be, my grandpa with his paranoia and grand stories, and finally my father who I miss more with every minute of every day that passes. Sesshoumaru wanted to know everything there was to know about me. We always ended up talking for hours; I was doing most the talking though.

Eventually I would become tired. He always seemed to be able to detect when that phenomena occurred, and would demand that I sleep. To begin with, I tried to imitate the dog demon an just lean up against a tree to rest, but he always motioned for me to lay my head on his lap, so I did. I never had to use my sleeping bag for warmth while with Sesshoumaru because his body heat warmed me just as much as when his tail wrapped around my body.

Nothing had changed much over the months of travel with the "Ice" Lord, a name for him I was starting to laugh at the absurdity of. We were slowly learning to care for and love each other more than we previously had, but the same routine for all four of us stayed the same. Hell, even Ah-Uhn, Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon, stuck with a schedule.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Inuyasha's POV

I had been completely lost without my time-traveling companion for months. The day that I returned to the group informing them that my bastard brother had my love was painful. I felt completely responsible. No matter what my friends tried to tell me, I knew that I was to blame. I should never have allowed myself to become so delusional to the point that I had honestly believed I loved Kikyou more than Kagome. Nobody could love her more than Kagome. Not the person she had become anyways.

Months of searching had turned up nothing. We had given up on finding Naraku and the Shikon because my priestess, friend, and secret love was so much more important. I hadn't run into her or my prick of a brother even once though. I was extremely worried about Kagome. Sesshoumaru could have easily disposed of her by now.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Sesshoumaru's POV

Kagome was slowly getting me to show emotion, but only for her. Her reactions were always quite the entertainment. She seemed genuinely pleased about it as well, another motivation behind me allowing her to see what no others had seen. Letting my guard down should have been difficult, but with her everything was so easy.

Our traveling had been rather uneventful. I could sense that my intended mate agreed simply by watching her. She would join Rin in torturing my retainer every now and then, but that was as far as her entertainment during the day went. Sometimes I longed to return to the castle, but I never did. I could not allow myself that luxury until that damnable half-breed Naraku, whom I found more detestable than Inuyasha, was eliminated from this world.

After a peaceful travel for so long I just knew something was going to happen to disturb the peace. I was right, because eventually I could sense my idiot of a brother racing towards us. And to think the night had started off so quietly…

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Chapter four is done! I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I was worried to begin with. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Oh and thank you to my reviewer for chapter three and those of you that have added this story to your alerts and favorites. I love you all!

Inu: Um aren't you worried that your enthusiasm is going to scare them a little bit?

Me: *gasps* Inuyasha, since when have you learned such big words?

Inu: Shut the fuck up!

Me: Ah, there's the Inuyasha we all know and put up with.

Sess: *smirks* I don't see why you even put up with the mongrel.

Me: Because he is Kagome's best friend and, I hate to admit it, main love interest in the show.

Kag: Hey, it's just a show!

Inu: Are you saying that you wouldn't be with me if it wasn't for the show?

Kag: *looks around nervously* I didn't say-

Sess: *cuts Kagome off* that's exactly what she is saying half-breed. Deal with it.

Me: Uh…read and review please I'll get right on that new chapter after the tension is gone…. *sideways glance at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru*


	5. Unexpected

Alechaos Ogigio: Sesshoumaru isn't necessarily going to kick Inuyasha's ass, but there will be some tension. Thank you for supporting my story with your consistent reviews, I appreciate it!

Unexpected

Inuyasha's POV

I could sense Kagome's aura nearby. She was accompanied with my ass of a brother. I had known that she had been in his care for months, but I still hadn't gotten used to the idea. _'I won't ever have to get used to the idea.'_ I had thought right before arriving in the clearing that Sesshoumaru had been, in my mind, keeping my priestess captive for the night in. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to the small amount of light shining from the moon because I had been traveling through dense forest, but finally, after what seemed like ages, I could see clearly.

My eyes landed upon the form of Kagome lying down, just about ready for sleep. Relief flooded my entire body when I noticed she was unharmed, but I went rigid when I noticed she was lying on Sesshoumaru's lap. Not only that, but when I tried to meet her eyes, she buried her head in my brothers chest. When he didn't push her away, but instead held her to him in a comforting gesture, I was ready for an explanation. Not before giving her one of my own first though.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Sesshoumaru's POV

My idiotic brother dared to near the priestess he had hurt in favor of the affections of a dead woman. That was something I would not allow, so when she hid her face from the mongrel by burying it in my chest, I naturally comforted and protected her. He would not be permitted to come any closer as long as I was there, and I was not about to leave without her anytime soon. As a matter of fact, the only way he could get her alone would be to kill me, and we all know that will never happen. My rage towards him flared a bit more when he foolishly took a step in our direction.

"It seems this priestess, the priestess that you had forsaken, does not wish for your presence half-breed." I had declared impassively.

I saw him flinch at my words and had to suppress a smirk. He was hurt by those words. He deserved all the pain that he had gotten these past few months, especially right now because right now he was causing Kagome stress. That did not sit well with me, not at all.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Kagome's POV

I had been listening intently to Sesshoumaru's breathing because it seemed to calm me down for some reason, so it startled me a bit when he spoke without warning to my former love in defense of me. Hearing his words, hearing him say "the priestess that you had forsaken" hurt my heart somewhat. After all, Inuyasha was my first love and my best friend. I blocked out the emotional pain enough to breathe again.

"I…I will speak with Inuyasha." I finally agreed after a long and awkward silence between the two brothers.

I looked over to Inuyasha and nodded, indicating that he speak. What he had to say, I wondered about. He had hurt me so badly. He had chosen Kikyou over me yet again, and, even though I could understand it, I didn't like it one bit. _'All this time, all the years we've been companions and everything we have been through, the only thing he saw in me was a chance to be with Kikyou again. All he saw was her.'_ I thought bitterly.

"I love you and only you Kagome. I swear it. I swear that with my life." I heard Inuyasha say quickly with sincerity in his eyes.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Chapter five everyone! We only have one more chapter to go. I am happy that people liked this. Thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter. I also thank all of you that added this to your alert list and your favorites list. Oh, and if I don't get at LEAST five reviews this chapter, you can even complain about how brief the chapters are for all I care, I won't post the next chapter for about a month and a half.

Inu: That…was an intense moment…

Me: I suppose.

Kag: I vote that it was more awkward than intense…

Sess: You're both wrong. It was simply stupid. She has quite obviously chosen me over you Inuyasha.

Inu: Only because xXxBlessxThexFallxXx says so! In our normal story she likes me and never even has an interest in you!

Me: Oh please don't remind me of such depressing things! It's just such a sad fact… anywhoo, read and review please! And thank you, yet again, for all the previous reviews, alertism, and favoritism you guys have given my story! It makes me feel awful for not posting the last chapter any sooner than next week, but that is a feeling I'll just have to get over. I love you all!


	6. Inevitable

Alexis: I hope you like this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story.

Massengale77: Your enjoyment of my story honestly puts a smile on my face. I love to entertain people, which is why I write. I'm glad you like it

Emmaleigh: Here's the update requested, I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my story

EternalRoses: Thank you for the review, they are always appreciated, and I'm glad I'm doing a good job with Sesshoumaru's character. We'll see if I keep up the good job with him.

Inevitable

Inuyasha's POV

Now that I had admitted my love for her, I couldn't stop the rest of the declaration from pouring out of my heart. It reminded me vaguely of when a beaver's home was destroyed. The water would rush out, and there was no stopping it. My heart was the home of the beaver, and my love for Kagome was the water.

"I have realized how stupid I have been being," I continued, "I love you so much and yet I was unwilling to admit it. Instead I directed the love I have for you towards the wrong person. I don't love Kikyou anymore Kagome. I love you. It has always been you. I swear to you that you are not her imitation in my eyes. Instead she is the imitation of you, and that fooled me into thinking I loved her. Please, come back with me Kagome!"

After my admission there was a stunned and awkward silence between the three of us in the clearing. Her eyes went wide as I had been confessing to her and she now just sat there, in my brother's lap, staring at me with disbelief. I just stood quietly as I waited for her reply.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Sesshoumaru's POV

I was listening to the mongrel's declaration of love towards my intended mate, and could not stop myself from giving a slight growl as we both waited to see what my priestess had to say. I will admit that I was somewhat worried, though I will never admit to such a thing out loud. A human's emotions, especially those belonging to a teenage woman, were easily manipulated and influenced, but I would have let her go if that was what her wish ended up being. I just wanted to see the one I loved happy.

The thought of this woman leaving me was a painful prospect, so I shoved those thoughts aside as I awaited her response to the half-breed. I ceased my growling, and silence surrounded us yet again.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha's confession was the last thing I had ever expected to hear come flying out of his mouth. I was actually expecting him to yell at me for being with his "bastard" brother all this time without resistance. I was even prepared to hear him insult me and accuse me of sleeping with the western lord. Saying he loved me was not anywhere near what I had been thinking would happen. I was shocked into silence.

After awhile I started thinking about what I should say while I listened to Sesshoumaru's low growling. The sound was comforting and helped clear my head somehow. Having a clear head was an advantage at the moment because earlier I wouldn't have been able to think of anything.

I had loved the younger dog demon for years now, three to be exact. Throughout those years he had hurt me and betrayed me for my carnation. He had failed to protect me like ha had promised in favor of seeing Kikyou many times as well.

Sesshoumaru had attempted to kill me on several occasions in the first few months of my travel, but he had cooled down after that and had even saved my life a couple times when Inuyasha couldn't. He had listened to my heartache and supported. Not only all that, but he also took me away from the cause of my suffering.

At that moment it dawned on me that I loved the demon lord, and in his own way, he returned my feelings. With that thought firmly in my head and heart I faced Inuyasha. I gave him my answer, and it was my final choice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't love you like that anymore. You will always be my best friend, but your brother has my heart now." I finally replied.

"Kagome…" I heard Inuyasha about to protest, but he trailed off with one last look at me.

My best friend then walked away. I don't regret my decision though. I have this strange feeling that, even if he hadn't let his mind trick him into thinking he still loved Kikyou, I would have ended up with Sesshoumaru as my one and only anyhow. I'm pretty sure that it was the inevitable.

xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx

Here is chapter six for you all. I would like to thank you for sticking with me through this entire thing. I appreciate your reviews and all the alerts and favorites my story has been getting. And I know there were only four, but you guys have been so supportive, so I gave in.

Sess: I told you she chose me over you half-breed.

Inu: Oh shut up you bastard!

Me: You are just jealous because Kagome is officially his.

Inu: No I'm not! I could get any girl I wanted!

Kag: I highly doubt that.

Sess: How are you supposed to get any girl you want when the one you love, and loved you for years, chose me over you?

Inu: Uh…

Me: Exactly. Review please! ^-^


End file.
